Saying Your Goodbyes
by sophiafreak7797
Summary: Shrek lies on his death bed and says his last goodbyes.


**Ok so I was on Tumblr and saw a soundtrack of "Imagine All Star People" from the opening scene of Shrek when he's like doing whatever ogre routine he does and the version was slowed down and this idea kind of popped into my head. I'm sorry if it kills some feels.**

**To get the tone of the story you may want to actually listen to "Imagine All Star People" on like youtube or something. I think if anybody looks it up you'll know which video it is.**

* * *

Shrek laid in bed, Fiona sitting on the edge of the bed right next to him watching him as his chest rose and fell as he took quiet breaths. Their three children stood at his bedside Farkle stood at the end of the bed with tears in his eyes. Fergus standing next to him, trying to stay strong. Felicia sits at the end of the bed near her fathers feet just as she had when she was little. Tears streaming down her face.

Donkey stood with Puss, who had his hat off and held it at his side. Dragon looked in through the window. Donkey and Dragons six children stood on the other side of the bed. Even Fiona's cousin, now King Arthur stood a good distance away from his bed.

"Remember when we first met Shrek?" Donkey says. His voice was shaky. Shrek nods slowly. His eyes were closed. He mumbles something but no one can hear him. "

What?" Donkey says. Shrek's eyes slowly flutter open.

"You were so annoying. But you are my best friend." Puss climbs up on his bed and curls up next to Shrek. "And you and your boots Puss."

Fiona held her husbands hand. Shrek knew that it was coming and he had excepted it.

"I love you two." He said, looking at Donkey and Puss.

He squeezed Fiona's hand. "I love you Fiona. You have been the greatest wife I could ask for. I'm so glad I rescued from the tower."

Shrek pulled her hand toward him and sat forward as much as he could without feeling pain. He lightly kissed the back of her hand then laid back down.

"Arthur come over here." Arthur looked up and walked over to Shrek's bedside. "You made a name for yourself and I am proud of you. You have done a good job at being king. Just do what you think is best. Your judgement hasn't been wrong yet." Arthur shook Shrek's hand lightly.

"Thanks Shrek. Thanks for everything." He paused for a minute. "You were the first person to really believe in me." Arthur moved back across the room. Arthur began to cry. He tried to hide it but failed.

"Felicia come here." She crawled from the end of the bed to where her father lay. He hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"Daddy loves you. You are my little girl." Felicia cried even harder then she had been.

"I love you daddy."

"Boys, come here." Fergus and Farkle walked over.

"You two are the men of the family now." Farkle still crying, leaned down and hugged his father.

"I love you dad." He said. When he stood back up he wiped his face of all tears and tried to pull himself together.

"I love you too son." Shrek looked at Fergus.

"Son, I'm going to tell you something I normally wouldn't say. It is ok to cry. You are an Ogre, but that doesn't mean you can't show emotions." Fergus stood with a blank stare as he looked down at his father.

"You are a man just as your brother is. Take care of everybody, ok?" Fergus nodded tears welled up in his eyes and slowly rolled down his cheeks.

"I love you dad." He hugged his father. He didn't want to let go but after a few minutes he did.

"I love you all and I have the best family anybody could ask for."

In that moment Shrek's breaths got shorter. They all knew that it was coming.

Puss stood on the bed. "I know we didn't start off that well, but you have given me a family. I am forever grateful."

Donkey put his front hooves on the edge of the bed. "You saved me from being put in a cage and ending up in your swamp anyway but thanks."

Fiona sat with tears streaming down her face. "Thank you for saving me and giving me the life I never imagined for myself. I love you. We all do."

Shrek smiled and laid his head back down. His breaths started to get shorter and shorter then his eyes closed. He continues to breath quietly. They all sat in silence.

He took one deep breath and said "Thank you for my life, everybody."

His chest barley rose as he breathed in twice more. Then his breathing stopped.

Puss put his ear to Shrek's chest.

"He's gone." he said sadly.

Everybody cried silently to themselves. Dragon moved away from the window and donkey walked out of the room with his kids and Puss. Arthur walked out and Felicia, Farkle and Fergus all slowly left the room crying. Fergus put his arm around Felicia as they cried.

Fiona stood looking at her husband. The tears came and fell non-stop.

Fiona had remembered the first day they met and all the great times after that. She stood in silence for the longest time then finally turned and shut the door.

* * *

**Sorry if I killed some feels. Hoped everybody likes it.**


End file.
